Danzō Shimura
thumb|left'''Danzō, '''také nazývaný '''Temnota Shinobi '''byl anti-hrdina z klanu Shimure a starší z listové. Temný byl proto, že měl militární, anarchistické názory na Shinobi. Danzō byl taky velitelem rozpuštěné frakce '''ANBU Root. Později byl Danzō jmenován jako, kandidát na šestého Hokage po Painově invazi na listovou, ale umřel dříve, než mohl být zvolen. Pozadí Když byl Danzō ještě mladý, přátelil se s Hiruzenem Sarutobi, jenže Danzō se vždy cítil špatně vedle Hiruzena, protože ten byl vždy silnější. Během první světové války spolu se svými kolegy: Kagami Uchiha a Torifu Akimich + s Tobirama týmem tvořili skupinu, který vedla Druhého Hokageho. Tenhle tým byl na nějakém místě sledován skupinou vedenou Kinkakuem z Oblačné vesnice. Druhý Hokage prohlásil, že se jeden z nich musí obětovat pro dobro ostatních a výhru Listové vesnice. Danzō se chtěl obětovat jako jeho dědeček a otec, ale byl paralyzován strachem ze smrti. Klidný Hiruzén tuto roli ale přijal s klidem. V té chvíli začal Danzō protestovat před druhým Hokagem, ale druhý se rozhodl, že se obětuje on a jako svého nástupce vybírá Hiruzena. Danzō se nemohl vypořádat s tím, že byl poražen Hiruzenem v souboji o titul Hokage, a proto se rozhodl, že jednoho dne bude bojovat o tento titul a vládu nad vesnicí. Danzō vytvořil tajnou organizaci nazývající se ANBU Root. V rámci této organizace hledal Danzō velmi potenciální ninji, kteří se připojili do jeho organizace, jako například Torune Aburame z klanu Aburame. Později byla tato organizace oficiálně rozpuštěna, ale zůstala tajně aktivní. Během třetí velké války ninjů se Danzō rozhodl, že pomůže Hanzō z deštné vesnice porazit Akatsuki, a že mu on pomůže získat titul Hokage. Danzō posílal své jednotky Hanzōvi, ale Nagato je všechny porazil. Danzō později zradil Hanzōa. V určitém čase byl Danzō a nějaký ninja z ANBU Root konfortován Orochimarem nedaleko sirotčince z listové vesnice, který vedla jeho agentka Nonō. Danzō řekl Nonō, že se musí infiltrovat do kamenné vesnice. V této chvíli je sledoval mladý sirotek Kabuto Yakushi, ale místo toho, aby ho Danzō zabil, přijal ho do jeho organizace Root. V jednu chvíli si Danzō uvědomil, že Nonō a Kabuto jsou velmi nebezpeční pro jeho organizace a navedl Nonō, aby zabila Kabuta. Danzō okamžitě poslal Orochimara, aby se ujistil, že jsou jeho podřízení mrtví, ale ten našel živého Kabuta a vzal ho pod svá ochranná křídla. Víme, že Orochimaru během svých let v listové implantoval do pravé ruky Danzōvi Hashimarovo DNA a implantoval mu tam 10 Sharringanů. Po útoku Kuramy na listovou patřil Danzō mezi starší a vycítil, že do tohoto incidentu byl zapojen Uchiha klan. Danzō a ostatní byli zapojeni do přemístění klanu na místo, kde by mohl být snadno sledován. Když se doneslo listové, že Uchihové plánují vzpouru, okamžitě zpacifikoval Itachiho, aby donášel jemu a ostatním starším jakékoliv zprávy o převratu. Když chtěl Hiruzen diplomatickou cestou ukončit nesváry mezi listovou vesnicí a Uchiha klanem, Danzō se tajně setkal s Itachim a zlákal ho k tomu, aby zmasakroval celý Uchiha klan pod podmínkou, že může nechat žít svého mladšího bratra Sasukeho, nebo zemřou všichni do jednoho. Itachimu nezbývalo nic jiného, než že přikývl na tuto podmínku. Danzō si také po masakru nechal implantovat Mangekyō Sharingan od Shisuie Uchihy, krátce před jeho smrtí. Po tomto incidentu se Itachi sejde s Danzōem a řekne mu, že pokud nedodrží slib vůči jeho bratru, tak vše vyzradí listové. Danzō se v nějaký čas setkal s Tobim, ale důvody nejsou známy. V anime poté, co se Hiruzen obětoval pomocí pečetě Shiki Fūjin pro listovou vesnici se Danzō rozhodl naučit Saie jak použít silné fūinjutsu. V průběhu výcviku Danzō poznamenal, že Sai může využít svou emocionální energii, ale může taky být padnou jako oběť svým negativním emocím. Osobnost Když byl Danzō v mladších letech, byl velmi horkokrevný a nedočkavý ninja. Poté, co dospěl se stal klidným a chladným člověkem, který neukazoval svoje emoce. Kvůli tomu, že Danzō vyrůstal v dobách války se přesvědčil, že nechce být jako předešlí Hokage. Když cítil, že je vše v zájmu vesnice, byl rozhodnutý, že etiketa a morálka musí jít stranou. Když Pain zaútočil na vesnici, Danzō zůstal s celým Rootem v ústraní a nechal Tsunade, aby vše ochránila sama a sama by měla zničit Paina, který obtěžoval vesnici. Danzō nesnáší všechny předešlé Hokage, kvůli jejich vizi a chodu vesnice. Koharu jednou řekla: Danzō je sice velmi ambiciózní, ale vždy vše myslel pro dobro vesnice. Danzō je velmi extremistický muž. Místo toho, aby vše vyřešil diplomatickou cestou, radši na své nepřátelé a nepřátelé vesnice spáchá atentát. Danzō věřil, že pro dobro vesnice musí eliminovat všechny, přitom on sám se bál smrti a vždy svojí neoběť vysvětlil tak, že on musí žít, aby udržil mír. Přes jeho reputaci jako militaristy Danzō nakonec hledal mír ve světě ninjů. Chtěl vytvořit svět, kterému by vládla celá listová a ostatní by se podřizovaly klidnému míru. I Danzō prahl po titulu Hokage a čekal na něj desítky let, než se naskytla příležitost. Danzō pracoval vždy v ústraní, a proto také vymyslel ANBU Root. Root používal pro eliminování hrozeb se souhlasem i bez souhlasu Hokageho. Vzhledem k jeho povaze nikdy nikomu nevěřil, a proto všem členům Rootu nechal udělat prokletou pečeť na jazyk, aby nikomu nic nevyzradili. Tato pečeť brání všem členům Rootu mluvit o jejich akcích. I přes jeho abnormální nelítost a brutalitu Danzō vždy miloval listovou vesnici, a to, co pro ní udělal, myslel v nejlepším. I přes nesnášenlivost Hiruzena byl velmi zklíčen, když zemřel a obrátil se k němu taky v jeho posledních momentech života, kdy se ho ptal, co má udělat. Nakonec se obětoval, aby zneškodnil Sasukeho a Tobiho, největší hrozby pro listovou. Danzō vždy prahnul po síle, proto požádal Orochimara, aby mu do pravé ruky implantoval Hashimarova DNA, chtěl vládnou všem ocasým démonům. Na svou pravou ruku si také nechal implantovat 10 sharingánů, které získal po vyvraždění klanu Uchiha. Dokonce ukradl pravé oko Uchihy Shisuie, aby mohl ovládat Mangekyō Sharingan. Vzhled Danzō byl poprvé spatřen jako starý muž s berlí, který měl černé, rozčepýřené vlasy a jeho pravé oko bylo zavázané obvazem, kde skrýval Sharingan. Na bradě má Danzō jizvu ve tvaru kříže, kterou má už od jeho mládí. Danzō nosí bílo-černé kimono. Černé kimono má od svého levého ramene až po zem a z prvé strany vylízá bílé kimono, které ukazuje část pravé strany jeho těla. Obě kimona jsou v pase zavázány fialovou stuhou. Pod svým černým kimonem skrývá svou pravou ruku, která je svázaná zlatým brněním. Když byl Danzō mladý, vypadal velmi dobře, měl stejný sestřih vlasů kromě toho, že byly trochu delší. Také nosil standardní zbroj své doby, která pokrývala jeho horní a dolní část. Také nosil standardní černý oblek + ledvinku se šurikeny a kunaiemi. V té době měl ještě obě své oči. Když se Danzō spojil s Hanzōem, mohli jste vidět, že jsou jeho vlasy o něco delší, ale jeho pravé oko už bylo obvázané a ve třetí válce shinobi nosil standardní ANBU outfit. Schopnosti Danzō byl velice silný ninja. Patřil mezi starší z listové a byl mezi nimi považován za nejsilnějšího ninju. Danzō byl schopen porazit několik rádoby vrahů za pouhou vteřinu. Dokázal bojovat na stejné úrovni se Sasukem, navzdory jeho stáří. Danzō byl schopen použít Mangekyō Sharingan. Modifikace těla Danzō si dal místo svého pravého oka Shisuiův sharingan, které skrývá pod obvazem. Danzō byl velmi zručný v používání sharinganu. Díky němu si rychle dokázal všimnout nájemných vrahů a běhemm vteřiny je zmasakroval do jednoho. Danzō dokázal používat Mangekyō Sharingan. Dokázal také používat jednu ze schopností Mangekyō Sharinganu, a to 'Kotoamatsukami. '''Díky této schopnosti dokázal manipulovat s myšlenkami jiných lidí bez toho, aniž by si toho oběť všimla. Tato technika nevyžaduje přímý kontakt s obětí. Mohli jste vidět ,když Danzō manipuloval s Mifuneho myšlenkami, aniž by ukázal své oko skryté pod obvazem. Danzō uvedl, že tuto schopnost nedokáže ovládat často. Danzō nejobávanější schopností na jeho těle je deset sharinganů, které má na právé ruce. Sharingan v jeho pravém oku patřil Shisuovi. Ao z mlžné také poznamenal, že jeho pravé oko má stejnou barvu, jakou měl Shusui Uchiha. Díky této modifikaci mohl Danzō použít techniku Izanagi, která byla zakázaná i mezi klanem Uchiha. Tato technika dokázala proměnit tělo uživatele na fyzickou iluzi. Tato technika má ale jednu vadu vadu, každých 60 sekund uživatel oslepne na jedno oko. Izanagi je technika, při které potřebuje uživatel buňky Uchihů a Senjůu. Danzō měl v sobě implantované Hashimarovy buňky, které ale byly neúplné, a proto také bylo neúplné i jeho Izanagi. Obito prohlásil o Danzōvi, že když drží Hashimarovi geny a spoustu sharinganů, tak chce kontrolovat Naruta a devíti ocasovou lišku, kterou v sobě má Naruto zapečetěnou. Ninjutsu Přírodní element Danzō ovládal přírodní živel větru. Mohl ze svých úst vypouštět vzduch, kterým mohl manévrovat. Danzō dokázal ze svých úst vyslat na soupeře větrné kulky, kterými prorazil kámen, či tvrdou stěnu. Danzō pomocí jeho přírodního živlu dokázal zesílit kunaie, či jehlice ''v anime bylo také ukázáno, že může do kunaie vložit vzduch, který zrychlí a zvětší hvězdici. Tyto hvězdice neztrácely na rychlosti a na síle, i když je někdo dokázal zachytit, bylo nemožné je jen tak zastavit a odrazit. Mokuton Tím, že Danzōovi byly implantovány buňky prvního Hokage, dokázal Danzō využívat dřevěné techniky. Implantované buňky zvýšily Danzōovi jeho fyzickou energii, což mu umožnilo udržet 11 sharinganů najednou. Danzō, ale dokázal tyto techniky jenom, když to bylo nutné, protože nebyl v těchto technikách vůbec zručný, po použití dřevěných technik se drasticky snížila jeho chakra. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Danzō dokázal vyvolat velmi unikátní přivolání, známého obřího tapíra Baku, nazývaného také, jako pohlcovače snů a nočních můr. Toto zvíře dokáže nasávat objekty kolem sebe. Danzō toto využíval ke zvýšení svých větrných technik, dokonce dokázal prorazit Susano'o. Nicméně toto zvíře je velice slabé proti ohnivým technikám. Fūinjutsu Danzō prokázal velikou dovednost a znalost ve vytváření pečetí. Danzō nechtěl, aby nebyla vyzrazena jakákoliv jeho tajemství, a proto umisťoval na jazyk členů Rootu pečeť, která měla zabránit ve vyzrazování. V případě, že by člen Rootu chtěl něco prozradit, okamžitě by byla aktivována pečeť a paralyzovala by tělo člena. Když Danzō zemřel, pečeť zmizela. Danzō dokázal umístit na soupeře pečeť, která bránila soupeři v pohybu. Ještě před svou smrtí dokázal Danzō použít jeho nejsilnější pečeť Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu, která vytvořila kolem uživatele obrovskou, kulatou sféru, kde soupeř bude zachycen do Danzōova těla. Při aktivování pečetě byly rozmístěny znaky na Danzōově těle. Ostatní schopnosti Danzō dokázal odhalit genjutsu a dostat se z něj. Také jeho fyzická síla byla obrovská, kdy dokázal pouhým kopem zranit Karin. Danzō byl velice rychlý a hbitý, dokázal se vyhnout několika Sasukeho útokům a dokonce ovládal Kenjutsu, neboli bojový styl s mečem. Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Kage Kategorie:Hokage Kategorie:Root Kategorie:Radní